Ai's love is back
by Hellgirl8
Summary: What happens when Ai meets someone so special and dear to her  Santaro  while on a simple wander around the streets!  It is adult...and...sorry for some stupid grammer mistakes! ;


Ai's Love...

"Santaro...where are you? I searched for you everywhere..." Thought the little Ai Enma also known as the hellgirl.

"Mistress, is something wrong?" Ren asked. He always loved her but never confessed.

"Santaro..." She said a little bit aloud this time

"Santaro?" Ren looked confused and jealous.

"Yes, I loved him dearly, he was my only friend..." She said again and got up.

"Here, this is for you. if you truly wish to eleminate the person you hate then just pull the red string. If you do so, then the person you wish to eleminate will immediately

be taken to hell. However, if you do so then you'll be making a comitment with me, after your body dies your soul will be taken to hell as well. That is, after your dead though."

And she vanished. The client immediately pulled the string and Ai took that person to hell.

She was passing by the streets when something familiar caught her eyes, it was...Santaro!

"Santaro?" She asked in a low tone.

"Yes, Ai? Do you remember me?" He asked again.

Ai hugged him hard but Ren was right behind her. He was a little jealous but happy that his mistress was now happy. Santaro pat Ai's long hair and saidd,

"You've seriously grown into a good lady, Ai." He said.

"Santaro!" Ai was on the verge of crying when she saw him but she just won't let him go now.

"Ai, don't tell me that you're the hellgirl? And are you a human?" He asked.

"Are you?" She asked. "No, I died after you burned the village and since then have been loooking for you. What took you so long to come?"

"I was a little caught up in things..." She replied in a low tone. Santaro let go of her embrace but she didn;t.

"Ai?" He asked.

"Not now, please! I've been too lonely and scared to let go of you now..." She said.

"Okay, let's go to my place, hmm?" he offered.

"Mistress?" Ren asked.

"Could you take over for a while, please?" She said and disappeared with Santaro.

Santar's Place.

"Ai, welcome to my little home." he said as he opened the door to a huge bunglow. It was white in color but was magnificent. (A/N: ok now am not going all the way 2 describe the damn place! I find it annoying when ppl do!)

"Nice house, better than mine..." She said in a simple way.

"Ai, you're forgetting something, you always smile with me. come on now, smile, smile, smile." He pleaded.

she gave a little smile with her eyes glooming with all the love she had. Santaro saw that and bent down on one knee taking her hand in his,

"Ai Enma, the hellgirl, I love you!" He got up and hugged her. She was taken aback by this but she loved him too.

"What do i say? It's been 400 years since I am like this, scary and evil." She said.

"Just say yes or no. Do you love me?"

"Yes..."

"Do you care for me?"

"yes..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Ai, answer me. Will you marry me?" He tightened his hold around her.

"Y-Yes..." She said.

He kissed her lightly but then suddenly he was full of emotions. His hair weren't as long as they were before, according to the new generations he too cut his hair.

He was looking much more handsome now.

On the other hand Ren had heard everything and had broken down a little. Honne Onna knew he wasn't fine and asked him not to see the Mistress for a while.

"Ai, c-can w-we sh-sha-share a-a r-ro-ro-room?" he asked hesitantly.

Ai laughed at that and said, "yes." Ai was a little tired as she hadn't slapt well in a long time. Santaro carried her on top while Ai was in his arms wishing it would never end.

He put her on bed and then got up, before he could she grabbed his arms and said, "Stay...stay with me..."

He lay down right next to her and covered them with sheets. Her head was on his chest and he was patting her hair.

"Ai, you won't leave me ever again, right?" He sounded a little hurt.

"No..." She said in her usual way and did not realize when she was asleep.

She woke up annd found Santaro asleep right next to her...she wanted to fell him, touch him andmost of all...know him better.

"Ai...what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just nothing..." She said as she placed her hand on his chest.

The end for now! ;)

Will be back within a week or so but my exams are starting on 13 October 2010! Fuck those exams! I luv to write not study! 


End file.
